


Claimed

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Series: Claiming [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more fun after the booty is claimed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Will was slowly drawn out of his sleep by the sound of the crew cheering. He would have gone back to sleep, but the crew usually didn’t cheer so… loudly. Sure, he was used to the bawdy jokes and comments from the crew, but this was different. He could hear the cheering even through the closed door to the Captain’s quarters.

He stumbled out of the nice warm bed that was missing his nice warm Jack and grumbled the entire way. He managed to grab and pull on a pair of pants, but that was it. The early morning sun was already up and he had to shield his eyes when he opened the door. Will saw that the plank had been put out and someone was tittering on the edge. Jack, of course, was involved and was poking the bound man in the ass with his sword.

“Jack! What in the hell is going on?” Will bellowed.

"Tom here decided to say some things he shouldn't have," Jack said. He spun around to face Will and didn't notice Tom trying to keep his balance. "I decided to show him why that's a bad idea on my ship."

“Jack, you can’t keep making your crew walk the plank just because they keep calling you a crazy drunk,” Will sighed. “Now let him back on board and I’m sure he’ll apologize to you.”

Jack walked over to Will and lowered his voice. "You know I'll fish him back out," he said. "But it's harmless fun for the crew and teaches the cur a lesson. You wanna push him in?"

“What about the sharks?” Will asked.

"Someone already checked for those. No one's getting eaten, luv. Now can we push him overboard and go back to bed?"

“Jack…” Will said in a warning tone. It was very tempting to let Jack have his way and go back to bed. Mister Gibbs would pull the man out after all. “It depends on whether or not he can swim and what he said. If he insulted you too much, then yes, we can push him in.”

"He said you were a bad influence on me," Jack hissed. "Bloody idiot claiming that you're making me less of a pirate. I should push him in and leave him."

Jack had been drinking less now that he was on board, and, although he would never say that Jack was by any means responsible, he didn’t want him to backslide. “Okay, you can push him in, but you have to tie a rope to him and pull him back in eventually.”

"See," Jack crowed. "You're as much a pirate as me. Even letting me drag him behind Pearl for a while." He hurried back to the unfortunate crewman, dragging Will behind him.

“This isn’t fair!” the terrified man protested. “I didn’t mean it, Cap’n. Really!”

"That's why I'm not going to leave you to die, but we still have to follow protocol and all that." Jack made a lazy wave of his hand. "Maintaining order, plank walking, and all that. A good pirate like you understands right, Tom?"

“Don’t suppose I could throw myself on your mercy?” Tom sighed. He should have known that if he called the boy the Captain’s whore that he’d have the bad luck to have the Captain standing right behind him. “Or at least have a nice strong rope?”

"Don't forget the rope," Will said to Jack. "It will be no fun if we have to get him out of the water right away. With a rope we can drag him for a while, remember?" As long as this was going to happen he figured he'd work on his reputation some. If the rest of the crew got a good scare now, there might be fewer plank walkings in the future.

The largest part of being a pirate wasn’t raiding ships like he’d dreamed about when he was a child. When he was younger, he’d had nightmares about the pirates that had raided his ship and put him a cast on the open sea. Then his dreams turned to the sea as he was land bound in the smithy and he had started to wonder just what a pirate's life was like. It turned out pirates spent most of their time simply keeping the ship running, and on Jack’s ship he spent the nights and well, mornings, fucking him.

"I need to teach you more," Jack said as they watched the crewman bob along behind the Pearl. They were barely moving so it wasn't hard for him to keep up. "That way you can do some of my work and we'll have more time to fuck."

“Jack, we’re already together all of the time,” Will pointed out. “And I don’t think that anyone would be able to do your job quite the same way you do.”

"You'll do fine, Willie. We'll start right now. Well, maybe after you give me a good mid-morning fuck. Pearl wants you to know how to handle her as well as you handle me," Jack said with a smirk.

“I barely handle you,” Will laughed, coming up behind Jack and pulling him back against his body. “I doubt that anyone could. How does Pearl feel about dragging someone behind her?”

"She wanted me to do it. She doesn't like when they talk bad about you either, Willie. Now, I remember you mentioning you were going to fuck me?"

Will leaned in close and whispered, “I’ll fuck you if you tell me what he said.”

"He said you were a landlubber just playing at pirate to fuck me into living on dry land," Jack said.

“I don’t think that’s quite right,” Will said and started to caress Jack’s cock through his pants. “Try again.”

"Well, he did," Jack said with a pout. "He called you my whore too though and that's why he had to walk the plank."

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” Will said, but rewarded Jack for his truth by slipping his hand into Jack’s pants.

"They joke about it, but he meant it," Jack said, actually distracted from sex for once. "He meant it though. So now you see why he had to walk the plank, right?"

“To protect my oh so tarnished honour?” Will snorted. “C’mon, Jack. Let me take you back to our cabin and…”

"Yeah, yeah, who cares about what's his name." Jack started pulling Will back to the cabin. "Make sure he doesn't drown," he called out. "And you can pull him up the first time Willie makes me scream."

Mister Gibbs turned to the crewmember with the parrot and nudged him in the gut. “Should get Willie to gag the Cap’n, eh Mister Cotton? That way we wouldn’t have to pull the bastard up at all.”

"Doubt Jack would complain," another crewman replied with a smirk. "He wanted 'ol Tom to suffer. I can see why the Cap'n was hunting for Willie like that though. You see how he agreed to push the man over and then went right back to the cabin. Never find a woman who'd do that."

Right on queue Jack cried out from his cabin for the first time. Gibbs raised his eyebrow and shrugged, “No woman could make the Captain scream like that either. That one doesn't count though. Tom was being a real ass and deserves to be down there for a while.”

Inside the cabin, Will smirked down at Jack. "I thought you'd hold out longer. Should we not count that one?" he asked. If he was totally honest with himself, he was annoyed with Tom. Plus, watching Jack squirm while trying to stay quiet was fun.

“That wasn’t a real scream,” Jack panted, licking his lips. “That was just a warm up. Let the bastard stay shark bait.”

"Next scream counts though." Will pushed Jack's legs back a bit further and sped up his pace, making sure his cock was hitting Jack's prostrate each time. "You hold out until I cum and I'll think of something special as reward."

Jack head thrashed on the pillow as he groaned, “You’re a damn brat ordering Captain Jack Sparrow around like that.”

"Wasn't an order," Will protested. When he saw Jack getting ready to say something else, he changed the angle of his thrusts and started stroking Jack's cock.

Jack clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his groans. He didn’t feel his years and so what if it took a lover nearly twenty years his junior to keep up with him? Where he used to have to pay at least two whores to satiate him, now he only needed Will.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off. Or. I take. Mine. Off," Will panted out another word every time he pulled back. He gave Jack's cock two quick, firm strokes then stopped moving his hand to emphasize his point.

Jack let his hand fall from his mouth. “You love to torture me!” Jack accused with a breathy moan.

Will just kept moving until Jack was reduced to a sustained scream that echoed through the room. "Can't call that torture. Too much fun," he mumbled as he slumped on top of Jack.

Jack’s response was a quiet, muffled grunt. He face was pressed into a pillow and he was drooling a bit. What he really wanted was a good swig of rum, but his boy wouldn’t give him a second round if he did that.

"Should make sure Tom got pulled up," Will said as he rolled off Jack. He didn't move though when Jack curled up against him. He'd gotten addicted to Jack's after sex cuddling.

Jack had started to nuzzle Will’s neck and stopped making a hickey just long enough to grunt, “Busy here.” He always liked to send Will out with at least one bite mark or hickey for the crew to see.

"Cap'n," one of the crewmen yelled through the door. "Tom's taken care of."

“The Captain will at least be occupied for another hour,” Will yelled back. “Put Tom on half rations for the next five days. And no rum for him!”

"He won't think you’re not a real pirate now," Jack crowed as he looked at the perfect hickey. "I just have to teach you how to take care of Pearl now and no one will even think you're not perfect."

 

The Black Pearl was most vulnerable when she was anchored near shore. Will found that out the hard way when Jack ordered them to anchor near a supposedly deserted island so they could collect fresh water and other supplies. Will was onboard the Pearl putting his last few weeks of training to use. In spite of his initial protests, he'd actually enjoyed the training and Jack's unusual system of rewards. He was one of the first ones to see the other ship head toward them. He raised the alarm right away and watched as Sven rushed toward him.

“Mister Turner, I recognize that ship!” Sven yelled out. “She’s not a friend!”

"She's closing fast too. How are we going to get Jack and the rest back on board without getting trapped here?" Will watched as the remaining crew scrambled around, getting Pearl ready to shove off.

“We’ll have to draw the ship away from Jack and the others,” Will commanded, making a split second decision. “We’ll come back for them after the battle’s over or we’ve lured the devil’s spawn away.”

"Aye, Sir. No way we can get them on board and be ready to fight," Sven said as he rushed off to finish preparations.

“We don’t let them get close enough to board us,” Will spat, already running up to wheel. “We have to get back to Jack and the others! We’re their only means of escape.”

The other ship was still out of cannon range when they finally pulled up the anchor. Will could see Jack waving them off from shore and waved back before steering Pearl out to enough depth that they could take the other ship if it didn't leave on its own.

The Black Pearl was the fastest ship on the seas and she kept her reputation in tact when she out ran the other ship. The pursuit lasted a little over four hours before the enemy ship was a mere dot on the horizon. Overall, it was pretty good considering it was his first time in solo command of the Black Pearl.

“Someone get me a bloody compass!” Will shouted out. “We have to get back to that ruttin’ island now!”

"The island is that way," Sven shouted pointing off to the side. "But you can check if you want."

“We’ll go that way then,” Will shouted back, turning the wheel in the direction Sven. The one thing he hadn’t quite picked up was nautical directions. Jack was the one who taught him and his compass was broken.

It didn't take nearly as long to head back to the island as they were going in a straight line this time and not trying to avoid enemy cannons. He knew something was wrong as soon as the island came into view. As they got closer he couldn't see anyone on the shore.

“Sven, organize a search party immediately,” Will commanded. “Mister Gibbs, you’re in charge of the Black Pearl while I go find Jack.”

The rowboat with Will and a few other crewmembers had barely reached the shore when an injured crewman started to drag himself out of the under growth. "They got 'em all," he gasped. "Left me cuz they thought I'd be dead by the time you got back." From the way he looked they had probably been close to right.

Will ran to the side of the crewman, gripping him tightly by the arm. “Was Jack alive? Was he okay?” He knew Jack wouldn’t give in without a good fight.

"The rest were alive. They caught us about an hour after you left. It was Robert the Black," the man gasped out, barely remaining conscious.

“Did he demand a ransom?” Will wanted to know immediately.

"He's not gonna answer," Sven said. "He's not going to wake up again either, but pirates don't kidnap other pirates for ransom. He's planning to turn him in for a reward or kill him for one of the times the Captain interfered with his plans."

Will turned his attention away from the comatose man. They could mourn him later, but now they had to get Jack back. “How do we stop and kill this Robert the Black?”

"East is the way to the nearest port, but no way to know if that's where he went. Best you get back and ask Pearl. She'll know where the Captain is," Sven said as he calmly slit the injured man's throat with one quick movement.

“I can’t hear Pearl,” Will denied. “Only Jack can…”

"Then we head east until you hear Pearl or we find him," Sven said with a shrug. "Not much else we can do." He started herding everyone back to the rowboat. "No time to waste."

Will felt lost without Jack and followed behind Sven. He was on the fastest and deadliest ship in the Caribbean without a Captain or compass. Jack’s life depended on him hearing a boat that only his eccentric lover could hear. Sure, since Jack had been training him, he was now able to read the creaks and rolls of the ship better, but Jack could actually hear a voice.

"What'd you find?" Gibbs asked as soon as they were onboard. He had the rest of the crew already preparing Pearl to head out.

“We found Smelly Berty near death,” Sven reported to Gibbs. Before Will had come along, Gibbs had been the unofficial first mate because if his experience and his friendship with Jack. “Mister Turner says he can’t hear the Pearl.”

“Well, I suggest Mr. Turner takes the wheel anyway,” Gibbs answered back. “Jack told me if anything ever happened to him that the Black Pearl was his.”

Will didn't answer as he took the wheel. He hadn't known Jack had said the Pearl would be his, but it wasn't like he could concentrate on much anyway with Jack missing. He piloted Pearl due east before getting even more lost in thought. He didn't even realize when he suddenly changed the heading more and more southward. The crew noticed though and a few knowing smiles were exchanged among the older ones.

 

“Willie, lad, you should sleep,” Gibbs came up to Will and spoke to him quietly.

They had been sailing for two days straight and Will hadn’t left the wheel. Maybe he was getting delusional from lack of sleep, but he felt like he was getting closer.

"We're getting close. I know we are, and Jack can't wait for a rescue. We need to get to him now," Will said without taking his hands from the wheel. "Tell the crew to get ready."

“They’re already armed to the teeth, Sir, and ready for vengeance,” Gibbs told him. “Nobody takes our Cap’n!”

"We disable Robert's ship fast. There will be no negotiating other unless all our crew is returned alive. If he tries to hurt any of them we kill them all. Make sure they know that," Will hissed as he thought about Jack being hurt. "Don't tell them I may kill them anyway."

“Blood bath it is, mate!” Gibbs pronounced. “They’re pirates and pirates don’t surrender. To arms!”

Even in the fading light, Robert's ship was visible on the horizon. As they started to draw closer they could see frantic activity as the other ship tried to outrun the Pearl, but it was hopeless. The Pearl steadily ate up the distance between them until they were in cannon range.

"Fire," Will yelled to the crew. “Remember we're trying to disable her not sink her." He watched as the first cannonballs smashed into the other ship before it could return fire. It only took a minute before Robert dragged Jack out onto the deck, using him as a shield.

Will had easily swung across from deck to deck with the other crewmembers as they boarded the enemy ship. Now he had his sword drawn, standing several feet away from Robert and Jack. “Let Jack go now and we’ll leave!” Will hissed.

"You're not even a real pirate," Robert snarled. "Surrender your ship and I'll let you all live. If you don't I'll gut your captain in front of you."

“I was pirate enough to find your sorry ass,” Will taunted. What he hoped he could do was buy Jack enough time to get out of Robert’s grasp. Maybe if he pissed the man off enough he’d make a mistake and give Jack the window he needed.

"See," Jack all but crowed, even with his hands bound and a sword to his throat. "Told ya Willie would find us and kill you all if you hurt us. Underestimated my boy didn't you."

"He's just some smith," Robert snarled. "I kill you and he'll be worthless. Then the Pearl is mine at last." He pulled his arm slightly away from Jack's throat as he got ready to cut it, not noticing the look exchanged between Jack and Will.

Will had moved his hand back to pull a dagger out of the back of his belt. As soon as the sword moved, Jack slumped to the deck and Will's hand snaked out. The dagger flashed through the air before embedding in Robert's throat. "Kill anyone else who resists," he yelled as he rushed over to Jack.

He pulled the dagger from Robert’s throat and used it to cut the rope binding Jack. He spat on Robert’s face as the blood bubbled up from his throat and mouth. “Jack, anything on board worth stealing?”

"Naw, he's a crappy pirate. Nothing like you," Jack said. He pulled Will on top of him for a deep kiss. "Can hear Pearl from here. She's proud of you and so am I. Knew you'd be a damn good pirate. What say we clean out the ship, throw the crew over the side then go back and fuck?"

“Sounds could to me,” Will agreed with a leer. “It’s tempting to tie them to the mast and then set the ship ablaze.”

Jack could see the cracks starting to appear in his boy's façade. It didn't matter if he got a case of the nerves after he'd done what had to be done. The boy had done what was needed and now Jack was going to take care of him. "Gibbs, take care of the ship," he yelled as he started manhandling Will up and over to the Pearl. In a lower voice he added, "I need you and I need some rum. I haven't been this sober since I was a boy."

Will let Jack pull him back towards the Black Pearl. “I really wanted to torture them Jack… I want to make them suffer for taking you away from me,” Will admitted in a quiet, shaky voice.

"I know ya did, Willie, but you saved me so you're supposed to have your way with me. The men can take care of things." Jack grabbed a jug of rum and took a few deep swigs just before they got into their cabin. "Here, take a drink too. Celebration and all that."

Will took a deep swig of rum, welcoming the burn down his throat. “Is that why you drink so much? To make it go away?”

"I just like rum," Jack answered. "Enough talking now. Pearl says things are fine and I'm supposed to let you have your way with me."

“Sometimes it not all about sex, Jack,” Will complained.

"Come on, Willie," Jack said with a pout. "No thinkin’, no talkin’, just fuckin’ until we fall asleep. Things will be better in the morning." Jack was pulling his clothes off while he talked. He was sure the combination of him, the rum, and Willie's tiredness would be enough to get him to let go.

“You’re so romantic,” Will commented sarcastically, but he’d already started to take his own clothes off. There really was very little he could deny Jack. The dynamic man could talk him into anything.

Jack snorted but looked pleased. "Must be the lack of rum," he said taking another swig before putting the bottle down and stalking toward Will. He pushed him back onto the bed, rubbing against him as they collapsed. Once there he rolled them over so Will was on top and laid there, waiting.

“Why do you always have to be on the bottom?” Will growled, but he started to kiss Jack anyways. “You’re supposed to be this big, fierce pirate. You’re a legend. Legends aren't supposed to get kidnapped…”

"Don't have to be on the bottom, but you're still going to fuck me first," Jack said as he flipped them over again. One hand reached between them to stroke both their cocks a few times. "And you're gonna be a legend soon too, Willie. Story about how you saved me and the Pearl will travel fast."

“I never should have let you get taken away from me in the first place,” Will spat. He was so tense that his hands were shaking.

"I got myself captured, and you saved me. Now, no more talking other then screaming my name," Jack said. He kept Will busy with a kiss while he grabbed the oil and started to get both of them ready.

Will watched Jack intently as he slowly lowered himself on Will’s cock. Will loved this position. He loved watching Jack as he fucked himself on Will’s cock.

Jack grinned as Will kept fighting to watch and not let his eyes roll back. He tightened his muscles as he sped up. Riding Will was his second favourite position after having Will take him flat on his back.

Jack was always intense in everything he did, putting the same intensity into fucking that he did into fighting. His legs muscles were tensing as he lifted himself up and then slammed back down.

"Jack, fuck, Jaaack," Will wailed as he felt Jack's oil-slicked hand start to wander back and forth across his chest. He started driving his hips up to meet Jack's down thrusts. His eyes were closed and his head was whipping back and forth.

The only thing that signaled Jack’s orgasm was a soft grunt, followed by his customary howl. Even as he pumped his spurting cock with one hand, he continued to ride Will’s cock.

Will came as soon as he felt Jack's cum hit his chest, picking up the howl where Jack left off. Once he was done, he laid there panting, barely awake. "You're really back," he whispered.

“W-Wha?” Jack managed to mumble in response to Will’s comment. After sex his brain tended to take a semi-permanent vacation.

"Just that you're really here. I'm not sure how I keep everything together, but you were right, Pearl did talk to me when I needed it," Will said as he quickly wiped them off and wrapped himself around Jack. "Don't know how but she told me how to find you."

“Words, luv, just like any other lady,” Jack explained. “Loves to chatter about in my head all day. She can be quite a bitch when you piss her off…” Jack stopped and made a face with a loud sigh. “Did I say bitch? Sorry, baby, I meant she’s always a gem.”

"I don't hear her though. It's more like I feel her, but it doesn't matter. I got you back," Will mumbled. The combination of adrenaline wearing off and curling up with Jack was pushing him quickly to sleep.

“Pearl says we have to sleep now,” Jack told him, clasping his hand with Will’s hand. “Says she’s happy she got both of her men back.”


End file.
